Together Again
by Vineet's Girl
Summary: I may not be with you, but i will come back to you. Sequel to Naughty Pari's "The Ring Connected Us"
1. Chapter 1

**TOGETHER AGAIN**

 _I may be not with you everytime, but I will come back to you, maybe in some other form or name. But I will be in your hearts always. Because I Love you!_

 **A/N: Hello! I am back with a new story. Actually this is a sequel for Naughty Pari's "The Ring Connected Us". I hope she likes it.**

 **Happy reading.**

It had been two months since Ruhana and Vineet were married. Ruhana woke up to silence everyday. Though she knew that she has Vineet and Akshay with her, yet , something was missing in her life. Noone pounced on her to wish her good morning, no one to hug her from back informing her that she's home, noone to pull her to the bed , just to hear a lori from her.

Today, too, she woke up and found Vineet sleeping cozily hugging her. She smiled looking at him. After her little sister, he was her reason of living. No matter, she made him wait, yet his love for her always increased. She gently removed his hand and moved into the washroom. When she came out, she saw him sitting on the bed….

" _good morning! "_ she greeted him.

He smiled…. _"Good morning Roo…acha suno…abhi Akshay aayega…..kuch meeting ka discussion karna hain…maine bol diya hain ki breakfast aur lunch tum bana rahi ho."_ He said.

Ruhana smiled…. _"acha kiya! Waise mera bas chale toh usey keh du wo yahin rahe humare saath."_

" _Idea toh bura nahi hai biwiji!"_ he said looking at her.

Ruhana smiles a bit…. _"but main jaanti hoon, wo nahi maanega. Yahan usey palak ki yaadein aur satayengi."_ She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Ruhana was a strong person, yet she was weak when it came to Palak and Vineet. Palak had been her sole reason of living since last 22 years. After their parents's death in an accident, she came to Mumbai. At that time, she was just 17 years old and Palak was just a 6 years old. These two had a long age gap, but it never came between them. She remembered something from her past….

 _ ***Flashback Begins***_

Ruhana and Palak were happily living with their parents. One day, their mother went out and as palak was quite small, almost 4 years of age, she instructed Ruhana to take care of her. Ruhana made palak sit on the bed, and handed her a doll, and she went into the kitchen, to bring water. Within those 5 seconds, she heard loud cries of Palak, and she rushed into the living room. Being a kid, the doll slipped from her hand, and to hold that, palak lost her balance and fell off on the ground. Ruhana made her sit on the bed, and tried calming her, yet the little girl was still crying.

Meanwhile their mother came back and saw her crying…She came to them..

" _Ruhana kya hua?"_

" _Mumma….wo…Palak neeche gir gayi."_ She replied scaredly.

 _Ruhana ….maine tumse kaha tha na…palak ko akela nahi chhodna...wo toh bachchi hain, agar zyada chot aati toh?"_ their mother scolded her.

Ruhana looked at her…. _"Sorry mumma….main toh bas paani lene gayi thi…"_ she replied innocently.

" _Ruhana …main aakhiri baar keh rahi hoon…..Palak ko kabhi akele mat chhodna. Agar dobara aisa hua toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga."_ Her mother warned her.

Ofcourse, Palak was younger and dear to her, but that didn't mean she didn't loved ruhana. She loved Ruhana, but she wanted Ruhana to learn her responsibility.

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

" _Maine dobara wahi galti kar di Vineet…..phir se! Na maine Palak ko akele jaane diya hota , na yeh sab hota. Maa mujhe kabhi maaf nahi karengi! Maine unse kiya hua vaada nahi nibhaya…..main toh kabhi achi behen bani hi nahi…..agar main uska khayal rkhti, toh wo humare paas hoti."_

Ruhana said looking at Vineet. He pulled her in his embrace, caressing her head. He kissed on her forehead and made her sit on the bed and he himself sat on his knees..

" _Ruhana….tum please khud ko dosh mat do. Shayad yeh sab hona likha tha. Lekin iska matlab yeh toh nahi na ki hum jeena chhod denge. Tumne toh palak ka bahut khayal rakha hain….har wo cheez ki jo wo chahti thi. Tumhe pata hain wo kya kehti thi?"_ he paused to look at her.

She looked at him and he smiled a bit….

" _jiju, mujhe pata hai aap Di se bahut pyaar karte ho, lekin wo meri wajah se aapse kuch nahi kehti….main Di ko bolungi ki ab main badi ho gayi hu aur apna khayal rakh sakti hoon. Pata nahi Di ko kya ho jaata hain, unhe sabse zyada meri chinta rehti hain. Aaj bhi wo mujhe kahin akele nahi jaane deti..aap please unhe samjhana….aur main di se kahungi ki wo aapse shaadi kar le!"_

He smiled a bit…. _"pagli thi ekdum. Par kabhi kabhi pate ki baat kar jaati thi. Aur usne mujhse ek vaada bhi liya tha….ki main tumhari aankhon mein kabhi aansu nahi aane dunga….lekin maine toh vaada pura kiya hi nahi….ab agar usne mujhe haunt kiya toh kaun bachahyega mujhe?"_ He replied looking at her to make her smile.

Ruhana smiled a bit looking at him and rubbed off her tears. She held his hands….

" _I'm sorry Vineet. Lekin…."_ But paused as he placed his finger on her lips.

" _I understand. Tumhari jagah agar main hota toh shayad mera bhi yahi haal hota. Aur waise tum apni gudiya ko khush dekhna chahti ho na?"_

She nodded and he smiled…. _"Toh phir please smile…us smile ki khatir!"_ she pointed to their family picture which was hung on the wall and Palak was hugging her smiling widely. Ruhana smiled and nodded. She looked at him….

" _tum fresh ho jao. Main coffee aur nashte ki taiyari karti hoon."_ She said.

He nodded and walked into the washroom, while she moved into the kitchen. She prepared coffee and was thinking what to make for breakfast. She took the coffee and called for Vineet…

" _Vineet…jaldi karo. Coffee taiyar hain."_

Meanwhile, the doorbell rang. She opened the door and found Akshay on the door. She invited him in . He looked at her.

" _Good morning Di. Maine socha ki breakfast ke saath coffee bhi aapke haath ki pi loon, isliye jaldi aa gaya."_ He said.

Ruhana smiled and ruffled his hair… _"Acha kiya. Coffee taiyar hi hai."_

" _Kya Di, tum mere baalon se mat khela karo!"_ he said setting his hair.

Ruhana looked at him for a few seconds. She visualized her sister saying that to her. She came out of her trance on Vineet's voice.

" _Arey Akshay…kab aaye tum?"_ he came out.

" _bas abhi jiju! Waise ye rahi wo file jo aapne mangvayi."_ He said.

" _baitho, abhi dekhte hain."_ Vineet said.

They sat down and Ruhana looked at them. She served coffee to them and moved into the kitchen.

Half an hour later, she called them for breakfast. It was 9:15 am. She served breakfast to them, when Akshay looked at her…

" _Tum bhi kha lo!"_ he said.

" _Han tum dono khao. Main taiyar hokar aati hoon. Fir kha lungi."_ She said and moved to her room.

" _Acha acha ..jaldi aana."_ He replied as she walked into her room.

 _ **20 minutes later…**_

She came out with her handbag on her shoulder. She grabbed a cheese sandwich as she saw both Vineet and Akshay discussing something. She moved to them…

" _aap logon ka discussion abhi tak khatam nahi hua?"_

" _Aaj meeting hai Roo….bahut kaam hain."_ Vineet replied looking at his laptop.

She smiled… _"Acha thik hain Vineet. Main nikal rahi hoon office ke liye. U just take care."_

" _okay! You too take care. Aur tumhare paas tumhari keys hain na?"_

She nodded and left bidding bye to them.

.

 _ **Ruhana's Office**_

Ruhana entered the office and was greeted by her collegue Vishal.

" _Ruhana…Sir abhi tumhe hi yaad kar rahe they. Meet him before you go to your cabin."_ Vishal told her.

" _Okay…I will see him. Thanks!"_ she smiled.

Vishal smiled…. _"Han….actualy shayad wo tumhe kuch aur kaam bhi dena chahte hain. And one more thing….aaj koi interview bhi hain…shayad hume hi lena hoga interview."_

She nodded and then moved towards the cabin of her boss. Before she could do anything, the door of the cabin was pushed open and girl bumped into her, causing the file in her hand to fall. She bit her tongue…

" _sorry sorry…wo maine dekha nahi."_ The girl picked up the file and handed it to her. Ruhana was shocked to see her.

The girl looked at her… _"kya hua? Aap mujhe aise kyun dekh rahi hain? By the way…I am Manvika….Manvika Mehra. But please aap sir se kuch mat kehna. Aaj mera interview hain. Please!"_ Manvika looked at her with a pleading look and she rushed off.

Ruhana chided herself… _"Stop overthinking Ruhana….aisa nahi ho sakta. "_

She came out of her trance ,when her friend called her. She looked at her..

" _Ruhana…where are you lost! Chalo….Sir bula rahe hain."_ She held her hand and they moved inside the cabin.

Having a quick talk with with the boss, they dispersed to work. But , something was disturbing her…the face she saw this morning. How could it happen? She was lost in her thoughts, and was brought back to reality by Vishal…She looked up at him…

" _Vishal! Kya hua?"_

" _tumhe kya hua? Aaj kuch khoyi khoyi lag rahi ho? Sab thik toh hain?"_ he asked concernly.

" _I am fine Vishal. Tum batao kuch kaam tha?"_ she asked.

" _haan…wo new intern hain Manvika Mehra…sir chahte hain, tum usey kaam sikhao."_ He informed.

Her eyes widened, yet she smiled…. _"okay….where's she?"_

" _Main usey bhejta hoon."_ He said and left the cabin.

Within a few seconds, Manvika entered in. Ruhana smiled at her and signaled her to sit. She smiled and sat on the seat and passed her file to her. After checking her files, Ruhana started with a simple task assigning to her. Manvika smiled at her.

" _Ma'am! Aap bahut ache ho. Mujhe laga tha ki yahan par sab bahut strict honge, lekin aap bahut sweet ho."_ Manvika said .

Ruhana smiled…. _"Strict toh honge Manvi lekin agar thik se kaam karogi toh koi naraz nahi hoga. Aur koi bhi help chahiye toh sab rahenge."_

Manvika smiled…. _"Yeah! Main dhyan rakhungi"_

Ruhana smiled and she left the cabin. At the same time, Ruhana's phone rang…She picked it up…

" _haan bolo Vineet!"_

" _kya yaar…tum humesha pehchan leti ho!"_ he replied.

" _ab main nahi jaanungi toh kaun jaanega. By the way…are you okay?"_ She said.

" _Haan baba…I am fine. Yeh batane ke liye call kiya tha ki aaj late hoga."_ He replied.

" _okay take care!"_ she said.

" _ruhana…sab thik hain na?"_ he enquired finding her tone low.

At the same time, Manvi entered the room….

" _ma'am, I need your help."_

" _Vineet, main baad mein baat krti hoon."_ She said and hung the call.

Manvika entered in and asked her for some help regarding the work she was doing. Ruhana explained it to her and she was listening it attentively. A smile made way on her face as she got what she was missing. She smiled at her…

" _Yeh itna easy tha….maine hi miss kar diya. Thank you ma'am."_ She chuckled.

Ruhana smiled and patted on her cheeks…. _"Anytime. Waise Maanvi, tum Mumbai se hi ho?"_

" _Nahi ma'am, Actually main Pune se hu. Kuch waqt pehle Mumbai shift hui. Family ke naam par bas main aur meri mom hain."_ She said looking at her.

Ruhana patted her cheeks. She looked at her…

" _meri ek behen bhi thi, aisa maa kehti hain, lekin maine usey kabhi nahi dekha."_ She said looking at her.

Ruhana smiles and cups her face….

" _koi baat nahi ….main hoon na!"_

Manvika smiles and nods her head. Ruhana smeared her hairs, a frown took place on her face , which didn't went unnoticed by Ruhana….

" _Don't frown. Noone will play with your hairs."_

Manvika looked at her surprised…. _"Aapko kaise pata ki koi mere baalon ko haath lagaye, mujhe pasand nahi?"_ she asked innocently.

Ruhana smiles… _"Meri gudiya ko bhi pasand nahi tha ki koi uske baalon ko haath lagaye."_ She said in a low tone, Manvika watched her. Ruhana shaked her head…

" _anyway, tum jao. Yeh kaam khatam karo. Uske baad tumhe ek cheez aur batani hain."_ She said looking at Manvika, who nods, and leaves.

Ruhana calls Vishal in her cabin. He entered in..

" _Kya hua Ruhana? Itna urgently kyun bulaya?"_

" _Vishal, mujhe Manvika ke saare details chahiye."_ She said looking at him.

" _Manvika mehra? New joinee?"_ he asked.

" _haan…Manvika mehra….Mujhe aaj sham tak uske details chahiye…please Vishal."_ She said.

He patted on her hands…. _"okay….main koshish karta hoon nikalne ki. Par chahiye kyun?"_

" _Wo main tumhe nahi bata sakti Vishal. But please arrange for all her details….please."_ she looked at him in a pleading tone.

He noded. …. _"okay. Shaam tak mil jayenge…aur kuch?"_

Ruhana nodded negatively and he left the cabin.

.

The day passed in a blur. Around Evening 7pm, She reached home and unlocked the door.

 _ **Home..**_

She entered inside and moved straight to her room to get fresh up and changed. When she came out of the washroom, her eyes fell on the papers Vishal handed her as she was leaving for home. She took out the papers, and the very first paper had Manvika's picture. She glanced at that and then at palak's picture.

Ruhana was shocked plus surprised , earlier that morning , because of the similarity she saw in her. Manvika looked exactly like Palak. Her style was free , just like palak. She stared it for some time, until the doorbell rang. She kept the papers on the bed and moved to open the door. It was Vineet and Akshay. They sat down sighing deeply.

She brought water for them...

" _toh kaisi rahi meeting?"_

" _Jiju ka kaam tha Di…meeting toh successful honi hi thi. Wo deal jiske liye jiju itni mehnat kar rahe they…wo unhe mil hi gayi!"_ Akshay informed her happily.

" _sirf mujhe nahi…hume! Waise bhi main jaanta hoon, is deal ke liye tumne kitni mehnat ki hain. Yeh meri nahi humari deal thi. "_ Vineet says.

Akshay smiles…. _"main toh aapki madad kar raha tha."_

" _Haan toh ab achi tarah se madad karo. Mera ya tumhara nahi, jo hai humara hain. Samjhe!"_ Vineet said patting his shoulders.

He nodded….. _"waise baat toh sahi hai aapki!"_

She smiled…. _"Arey wah! Toh ab party toh banti hain."_

" _Exactly…lekin bahar nahi….aapke haath ke aaloo ke paranthe!"_ he said looking at her.

Ruhana smiled….. _"Sure, jao fresh ho jao aap dono."_

" _Okay…here I come!"_ and he rushed upstairs.

Ruhana watched him going. Upstairs was Palak's room, which had been his room, everytime he came there. He had even made room for his things in her room.

Here, Vineet kept his hand on Ruhana's shoulder…

" _Akshay toh khush dikh raha hain. Shayad ab hume usey samajhana chahiye ki usey apni life mein aage badhna chahiye…hai na!"_

" _Haan Vineet! Usey aage badhna hi hoga."_ She said looking at him.

He smiles….. _"main usse baat karunga."_

" _Acha, ab jaake fresh ho jao. Main coffee aur khane ki taiyari karti hoon."_ She said.

He went to his room, while Ruhana went into the kitchen. A while later, they were sitting in the living room sipping coffee. Vineet and Akshay were discussing something, while Ruhana was thinking something.

" _Dii!"_ she came out of her trance when AKshay shouted in her ear.

" _kya hai akshay?"_ she looked at him.

" _Sona hai toh jaake so jaao…..aise baithe baithe mat khoya karo. Lekin abhi bhook lagi hain."_ He said.

She smiled…. _"Give me 10 minutes. "_

Saying so, she walked into the kitchen. Soon, Vineet and Akshay were sitting relishing the parantha's made by her. She looked at them and a smile formed on her face. A while later, they were done with dinner.

" _Di main terrace pe ja raha hoon!"_ akshay shouted while climbing up the stairs. Ruhana, who was at the dining table nodded and went busy with her chores. A while later , she entered the room, and found Vineet sitting with the papers , she left on the bed. She sat near him. He turned to her…

" _Ruhana….yeh sab kya hain?"_ he asked showing her Manvika's picture.

" _Yahi sach hain Vineet. Isne aaj hi office join kiya hain. Main bhi shock ho gayi thi isey dekhkar….aisa laga jaise meri gudiya wapas aa gayi hain…lekin aisa nahi hain Vineet. Iska chehra humari palak se milta hain…."_

" _Suna tha maine ki ek shakal ke do log hote hain…aaj dekh bhi liya. Lekin mujhe iske bare mein sab kuch jaanna hain."_ She said looking at him.

" _Par Roo…yeh humari palak nahi hain. Aur aise hi kisi ka chehra dekhkar tum kaise uspar vishwas kar sakti ho?"_ he said looking at her.

" _Vineet….main aise hi nahi keh rahi. Main jaanti hoon , ki usme kuch baat toh hain. Mujhe pata lagana hain Vineet….i want to know. Tumhe meri madad karni hogi. Please!"_ she said holding his hands.

He cupped her face….. _"Okay okay…relax! Hum kuch sochte hain. Tum stress mat lo…okay!"_

She nodded and sat on the bed, reading the papers. As she was looking into her bag, she found a paper, which Manvika gave her. She was surprised to read what was written on the paper. And something from the Manvika's details , shocked her.

.

 **A/N: I thought of it to be a One shot, but I am making it two shot. Hope my Gudiya likes it.**

 **So, how is Manvika related to Ruhana? Are they really related? What surprised Ruhana?**

 **Stay tuned to know more. Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay…here I come with the second chapter. Yayy!**

 **NaughtyPari- I am glad you liked it. Love ya! :***

 **Ashi- thanks much dear!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Ruhana was shocked to read the paper she got in hand. There were some lines written on the paper, which were the lines of the lori , she used to sing for Palak.

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

She was working on her laptop, when Palak comes running to her room and jumps on the bed, shouting in her ears…

" _Diiii!"_

She looked up…. _"kya hai Palak? Aur tu soyi kyun nahi abhi tak!"_

" _Aap bhi toh nahi soyi!"_ she said settling on the bed.

Ruhana smiles…. _"Kuch kaam kar rahi hoon. Tujhe kya hua?"_

" _Mujhe naa…..mujhe lori sunni hain. Aur aaj main wo record karungi."_ She said showing her mobile's recorder on.

Ruhana looked at her… _"Noo….you're not recording it, Pari!"_

" _Noo…I will! Ab jaldi se kaam khatam karo."_ She said, as she lied down on the bed.

Ruhana shaked her head…. _"Bachchi hain ekdum…kab badi hogi tu?"_

" _Never! Ab aap hi kehti ho na ki you love naughty me….toh agar main badi ho gayi toh mujhe serious hona padega…isliye main bachchi hi achi!"_ Palak giggled.

Ruhana ruffles her hair…." _Acha , ab soja!"_

" _Nooo…Pehle Lorii! Varna main aapka laptop band kar dungi…"_ she threatened her.

Ruhana sighs and then after completing her work, switched off the laptop and lied near to her. Palak snuggled closer and switched on her mobile recorder without her sister's knowledge. Here , Ruhana, caressed her hair, and was singing the lori to her…

 _ **Kaanch hai meri gudiya**_

 _ **Sajake hai usko rakhna..**_

 _ **Kahin toot na jaaye uski nindiya..**_

 _ **Dheere se haule se usko sulana..**_

 _ **Sapne jo hai sajaye..**_

 _ **Sirf uske liye…sirf uske liye.**_

 _ **Roye hum muskaraye**_

 _ **Sirf uske liye , sirf uske liye..**_

 _ **Pariyon si hai meri gudiya..**_

 _ **Usko pakadkar hai rakhna**_

 _ **Chhoot na jaaye daaman kahin**_

 _ **Gale se usey hain lagana..**_

She glanced at her sister, who was in deep slumber by now. She kept her head on the cushion and saw the phone in her hand. She smiled, when she saw the recording on, and closed it and slept off.

The next morning, she woke up listening to her recorded voice. Palak seemed happy. She hugged her…

" _I will upload this on Facebook. And meri friends ko bhi bataungi ki meri di kitna acha gaati hain."_ She chuckled and left.

 _ **/*Flashback Ends*/**_

Ruhana came out of her thoughts, as the tear drops fell off her cheeks. So, this Manvi followed her sister and maybe her writings too. She knew, her sister used to write. She glanced at her side and found Vineet sleeping. As she was keeping the papers back, something caught her attention. She read it keenly, but that shocked her.

She kept the papers back in her bag and lied down on the bed, but was in deep thoughts…

" _Aisa kaise ho sakta hain? I mean how is this even possible? Manvi se puchna hoga."_

She turned on the bed, which woke up Vineet. He pulled her in his embrace…

" _Ruhana….zyada mat socho. Kal subah baat karenge."_

She nodded and soon sleep came over her in his warm embrace.

 _ **Next Morning..**_

While she prepared coffee, Vineet and AKshay were sitting in the living room reading news. She served them with coffee, and sat back sipping her own coffee. Akshay glanced at her..

" _Kya hua DI? Kya soch rahi ho?"_ he asked.

" _Kuch nahi Akshay!"_ she denied telling him anything.

" _Arey, aisa kaise? Tumhare chehre pe likha hain ki tum pareshan ho, ab bata bhi do!"_ he said.  
She smiled…. _"Acha thik hain….meri pareshani hain ki mujhe Pune jana hain."_

" _Isme kaunsi pareshani hain…bolo, kab ka ticket karvaun?"_ He said taking out his mobile.

" _Roo..Pune? Are you okay?"_ Vineet asked in surprise.

" _Haan Vineet, yahi thik rahega . Yeh karna zaruri hain."_ She replied.

" _But Roo…wo hum phone pe bhi kar sakte hain. Tum chinta mat karo, main kuch karta hoon."_ He said.

" _par Vineeet!"_ but was cut by Vineet.

" _Ruhana! Maine kaha na, main pata karunga. Tum bas mujhe details de dena."_ Vineet said.

Akshay looked at both of them..

" _Hua kya hain? Aap dono mujhe kuch bataoge?"_ he enquired.

Ruhana smiles… _"Kuch nahi Akshay….ab aap dono taiyar ho jao. Main breakfast ki taiyari karti hoon."_ She said changing the topic and walked into the kitchen.

Akshay watched her and then turned to VIneet…

" _Jiju…kya baat hai? Koi problem hain?"_ he asked.

" _Nahi Akshay…bas office ka kuch tension hai shayad. Tum chinta mat karo. Chalo, ready ho jate hain…varni tumhari DI fir se chillayegi."_ He said.

Akshay giggled and they moved to their rooms.

.

 _ **A while Later..**_

The three of them left for their jobs. Vineet and Akshay dropped her to her office and then drove to their client's office, as they had a meeting.

 _ **Ruhana's Office.**_

She entered the office and the first one to greet her was Manvika. She smiled and greeted her back. On the way to her cabin, Vishal greeted her and told her about a meeting they had to attend, that afternoon. She agreed and moved into her cabin. She settled in the cabin, and switched on her computer, when there was a knock on the door. She looked up to find Manvika. She allowed her to come in and then they discussed somethings together. Manvika seemed to understand everything she was saying. She stood up to leave, when Ruhana called her. She turned back and looked at her…

" _Manvika! Where did you get this song?"_

" _Yeh song! Yeh aapke paas kaise aaya?"_ she asked in amazement.

Ruhana smiles…. _"Shayad kal ke papers mein…but how do you know this song?"_

" _I heard it on facebook. Someone uploaded an audio too. I just love this 's beautiful…hai na! It was on some page I liked. "_ she said.

Ruhana smiled and nodded. Manvika looked at her…

" _But aap kyun puch rahi hain?"_

" _Kyunki yeh mere liye bahut khas hain."_ She smiles.

" _Can I ask Why?"_ Manvika asked,looking at her keenly.

Ruhana smiles lightly,…. _"Haan, kyunki ye meri pari ka favorite song hua karta tha. Wo toh mere paas nahi hain, toh bas yeh ek yaad banke reh gaya!"_

Manvika looked at her…. _"Pari! Yeh kaun hain?"_

" _meri choti behen…khaas baat kya hain , jaanti ho? Wo bilkul tum jaisi dikhti thi. Meri jaan thi wo….aur bhagwan ne mujhse meri jaan ko hi chheen liya…."_ She said with a heavy voice.

Manvika held her hands…. _"Koi baat nahi, main toh hoon na!"_

Ruhana smiles, while Manvika looks at her… _"Aap mere ghar aana. I am sure Maa aapse milke bahut khush hongi. Mujhe bhi acha lagega."_

Ruhana patted on her cheeks and nodded. Manvika smiled and left the cabin. Here, Ruhana called Vineet….He picked up her call….

" _Haan, Bolo Ruhana!"_

" _Vineet! Mujhe Kalla ke bare mein saari information chahiye. Wo aaj se bahut saal pehle Pune ke Sunshine Hospital mein kaam karti thi."_ She said.

" _Lekin Ruhana…us baat ko saalon beet gaye hain….ab tak toh wo retire bhi ho gayi hongi."_ He said.

" _Haan Vineet, lekin unse baat karna zaruri hain…please unke bare mein pata karo….please!"_ She said.

" _Okay Fine! Main pata karta hoon. Tum chinta mat karo."_ He said convincing her.

She nodded and they hung up the call. She got busy in her work, until when Manvika came and requested her to come to her home, to which she agreed.

 _ **Evening, Manvika's Home..**_

Manvika and Ruhana reached her home. Her mother opened the door. Manvika introduced Ruhana to her mother happily. But, the colour of her face fades. She looks at Manvika…

" _Mannu…tum dono baat karo. Main kuch khane ko lekar aati hoon."_

She said and left to the kitchen. It was noticed by Ruhana, but she kept mum. She sat and looked around…..the living room was full of many pictures. Ruhana's fear was proved right.

Manvika was somehow related to her. Her childhood pictures were somehow same as that of Palak's. She looked around…

 _Acha, Manvi, apni family pic nahi dikhaogi?"_

" _Kya dikhaun Di! Mumma ke alawa koi aur hai hi nahi….Papa toh bahut jaldi hume chhod kar chale gaye."_ She replied sadly.

At the same time, her phone rang. It was Vineet. She picked up the call..

" _Han Vineet! Bolo kya hua?"_

" _Ruhana , Kalla ka pata chal gaya hain. Tumhara shaq sahi palak ke janam hua tha, us raat hospital mein koi problem ho gayi thi…bhagdaud ki wajah se sab gadbad ho gayi. ka kehna hain ki palak ki ek judwa behen thi…but kya hua aur kaise, wo kisi ko nahi pata."_ He informed.

" _Maine tumse kaha tha na Vineet….kuch gadbad hain….mujhe Manvika ki mom se abhi baat karni hogi."_ She said and disconnected the call.

She turned to find Manvika standing behind her…

" _Kya baat karni hain?"_

" _Tumhari maa kahan hain?"_ Ruhana asked.

" _Wo kitchen mein hain….chaliye!"_ she said and held her hands pulling her into the kitchen.

Her mom was making something, when Manvika jumped on her, shouting in her ears…

" _Maa, tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?"_

She turned to her and gave her a tray…

" _Mannu…tu yeh bahar leke jaa…main aati hoon."_

Manvika nods and leaves the kitchen. Her mother turned to Ruhana…

" _Main jaanti hoon tum yahan kyun aayi ho. Aur jo sach tum jaanti ho , wo bhi sach tumhari hi behen hain. Main jaanti thi, ek na ke din yeh sachchayi saamne aa hi jayegi. Us din hospital mein tumhari maa ne 2 judwa betiyon ko janam diya tha…Na jaane kya hua….Maa na ban paane ka dukh toh tha hi, saath hi us din jo bhaga daudi hui, maine uska fayeda uthane ka socha….mujhe laga, ki is sab mein mera naam kahin nahi aayega…phir bhi ek darr tha ki uske maa baap usey dhundhenge toh sahi….isliye main Pune hi rehti rahi….Aaj 22 saal baad tum aayi ho…..main jaanti thi tumhe…tumhe shayad yaad nahi lekin jab tumhari maa hospital mein thi , tab main unki dekhbhal kiya karti thi..tum bhi toh choti si thi…lekin lagta hain , ab mujhe apni galti ka prayashchit karna padega….."_ he rmother said as tears rolled down her eyes.

" _Kyaaa! Itna bada jhooth…..maa tum aisa kaise kar sakti ho?"_ Manvika shouted, as she had overheard the conversation and was shocked to know that Ruhana was her sister and also that she has a twin sister.

" _Beta , maine wahi kiya jo mujhe sahi laga. Shayad isliye aaj bhagwan ne teri behen ko bheja hai….ab apni galtiyon ki saza toh mujhe isi janam mein bhugatni hai na…."_ her mother said crying.

" _Lekin maa, tumne aisa kiya hi kyun?"_ she asked.

" _kya karu beta….majboor thi main…mamta mein padkar kya galat hai aur kya sahi…sab bhul gayi thi main…."_ She said.

" _maa, mujhe nahi pata tha tum aisa kuch kar sakti ho…..I hate you maa…I hate you."_ She shouted and left the room.

Her mother cried while Ruhana followed her..

" _Mannu..baat toh sun!"_

" _Mujhe kuch nahi sunna…..aap jao."_ She said and rushed into her room.

Ruhana entered the room…she saw her crying….Ruhana sat beside her…

" _Mannu…tujhe aise baat nahi karni chahiye thi. WO teri maa hain."_

" _Wo meri maa nahi hain…unhone jhooth bola…..ye baat chhupayi ki meri ek nahi 2 behnein hain…mainunhe kabhi maaf nahi karungi."_ She said.

" _Nahi Manvika…aisa nahi kehte. Wo tumhari maa hain….sagi nahi toh kya….maa toh hain na….tera bahut khayal rakhti hain…tujhe apne seene se laga ke rakha na unhone itne saal. Tu unhe dukhi dekhna chahti hain?"_ she said.

" _Par unhone aisa kyuun kiya?"_ Manvika asked.

" _Mamta…..unki koi santaan nahi thi na…. Ek maa sabkuch kar sakti hain….aur unhone jo kiya , wo kiya…hume unhe dukhi nahi karna hain…hain na!"_ she lifted her face.

Manvika nodded…..Ruhana smiled…. _"Jao, Maa ko sorry bolo! "_

Manvika looked at her and nodded and turned , but found her mom standing at the door. She moved to her, hugged her and mumbled a sorry. She smeared her head and looked at Ruhana….

" _Beta, tum chaho toh Manvika ko apne saath le ja sakti ho! Main nahi rokungi."_ She said.

Ruhana said…. _"Main apni behen ko akele nahi le jaungi….maa ko bhi sath lekar jaungi."_ She said.

She looked at her with teary eyes and hugs her. RUhana parted the hug…

" _Aap akeli nahi ho,….aapki do betiyan hain….toh aap yahan akeli kyun rahengi. Aap log taiyari kijiye, hum sath mein ghar jayenge."_ She said.

Her mother smiled and blessed her. With that she left telling them that she will come the next day to take them.

.

 _ **Home..**_

She entered the home satisfied. Akshay and Vineet were already home. Akshay noticed her…

" _Kya baat hain Di?"_

" _Main aaj bahut khush hoon Akshay!"_ she said holding his hands.

" _aisa bhi kya hua?"_ He asked.

She made him sit and explained him everything. He was shocked and surprised…

" _Par Di, aisa kaise? Aur tumhe yakeen hain ispar?"_ he asked.

" _Akshay….mujhe pura yakeen hain. Aur tumhe bhi yakeen ho jayega. Zindagi sabko dusra mauka deti hain…tujhe bhi de rahi hain. Humari palak laut aayi hain…..infact wo gayi hi kahan thi….uska ek ansh toh aaj bhi humare beech hain…Palak na sahi ….Mannu hi sahi….humari family fir se puri ho jayegi…"_ she said.

Akshay nodded…. _"Agar tum kehti ho toh main usse milunga zaroor. Lekin aage kya karna hain, wo mera faisla hoga…okay?"_ he said.

Ruhana nodded.

 _ **Next Day…**_

Ruhana took a leave from office and went to meet manvika and her mom. As promised, she took them to her home.

Vineet was sitting in the living room, while Akshay was up in Palak's room…Manvika entered the house. She looked around the house and saw staircase…

" _Tera Kamra upar hain…ja"_ Ruhana said as she entered in.

Manvika rushed up the staircase and entered the room, but was shocked to see AKshay. SShe entered in…

" _Tum kaun ho? Aur mere kamre mein kya kar rahe ho? Tumhe pata hona chahiye ki yeh Mannu ka karma hain…chalo jao."_ She tried to push him out.

Akshay was equally surprised. She pushed him, but was not successful…She looked at him…

" _Tumhe ek baar mein samajh nahi aata kya…maine kaha mere room se bahar jao…go! Varna main di ko bulaungi."_ She said

A smile made way on Akshay's face. He lookedat her, while she glared at him..

" _Jaao naa!"I she pushed him again._

He smiled…. _"tum sach mein wapas aa gayi ho!"_ and left the room.

Manvika was astonished, but closed the door of the room.

Akshay moved down and looked Ruhana And Vineet…

" _Tum sahi thi Di. Meri palak sach mein wapas aa gayi hain…."_ He said.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Main jaanti thi tu yahi kahega."_

AKshay smiled and at the same time, Manvika rushed to her hugging her….

" _Di…Wohi loriii…"_ she looked at her.  
Ruhana smiled… _"Chalo!"_

Manvika jumped on the bed and Ruhana followed her…She kept her head in her lap and she smeared her head…

 _ **Kaanch hai meri gudiya**_

 _ **Sajake hai usko rakhna..**_

 _ **Kahin toot na jaaye uski nindiya..**_

 _ **Dheere se haule se usko sulana..**_

 _ **Sapne jo hai sajaye..**_

 _ **Sirf uske liye…sirf uske liye.**_

 _ **Roye hum muskaraye**_

 _ **Sirf uske liye , sirf uske liye..**_

 _ **Pariyon si hai meri gudiya..**_

 _ **Usko pakadkar hai rakhna**_

 _ **Chhoot na jaaye daaman kahin**_

 _ **Gale se usey hain lagana..**_

She kissed on her head as she slept off. Akshay and Vineet were watching them. A smile was playing on Ruhana's lips. She glanced at them….

" _We are TOGETHER AGAIN….hai na!"_

Both of them nodded. Soon after knowing eachother, Akshay and Manvika were married too. The family was complete …. _ **TOGETHER AGAIN Forever!"**_

 _ *******THE END*******_

 **A/N: Here I End! Hope you like it.**

 **CrazyPari- I hope you like it. I love you! Lemme know how was it!**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
